Her Stubbornness (Akashi X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: She moaned as she felt his hot lips kissing her nape. No matter how she controlled herself, she knew she'll cave in eventually. How couldn't she? She was always in his mercy and she couldn't do anything about it. Reassurance. That was all that he asks for. PWP.


_She moaned as she felt his hot lips kissing her nape. No matter how she controls herself, she knew she'll cave in eventually. How couldn't she? She was always in his mercy and she couldn't do anything about it. Reassurance. That was all that he asks for._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Akashi Seijuro. The plot in this one shot is merely a product of my imagination.**_

* * *

He let his sharp scissors trace the smooth outline of her back, admiring her curves, "Now, [Name]. What were you supposed to tell me?"

She was on all fours in his bed, butt naked, her hands cuffed in the head rest and her ass forced to sway highly in the harsh cold air. Even in her state, she managed to throw a glare at Akashi.

"Damn it, Seijuro! I told you, I was shopping for some groceries!" She sighed exasperatedly.

The reason of this commotion was all because Akashi saw her talking to some guy, which was actually one of her old friend. It was great, catching up with each other's lives and all, when she suddenly felt his presence beside him and he taunted her friend. The moment they got into his car, they bickered with each other until they reached his house. His servants could only watch them, too scared to interfere.

"Wrong answer, sweetheart." He spanked her ass making her curse when she felt the heat spreading throughout her lower region.

To simply put it, he was jealous. Again.

Instead of talking about his little misunderstanding, he decided all by himself to 'punish' her of her 'fault'.

"Fuck, Seijuro. This is ridiculous!" As soon as she said those words, he spanked her again, a little harder this time and she knew why. He always disliked it when she uses vulgar words.

Her parents were actually glad that he was there to help her minimize using those set of vocabulary she always liked to use. It was true, she had mellowed down, but it doesn't mean that she would completely stop.

"Watch your little mouth, [Name]." He said sharply. "You know I don't tolerate those kinds of words around here."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Like you've never cursed before, Seijuro."

"[Name], if you'll keep using those words, I'll have to add your punishment," he threatened. She felt him climb up on his bed, his weight suddenly making the mattress weigh down.

He hovered above her back and kissed her left shoulder blade and sucked on it, leaving a mark. He moved on her ears and moaned when he blew hotly on it. She really hates the way her body reacts to his touches. She wants to show him that she's not affected, but her body does the opposite. She even arched her back and threw her head back, pushing her naked ass to his clothed hard on.

"You know what I want to hear," he murmured as he traced his lips to her nape. His hands getting a hold of every inch of her skin.

"I-it's not my fault, Seijuro. I didn't flirt with him!" She closed her eyes tightly when his lips got dangerously close to her ass. Oh, God.

"But he was flirting with you," he removed his lips from her enticing skin and replaced it with his two hands spreading her ass cheeks wide open.

[Name] blushed furiously. Her ass is full on display to Akashi right now. "Sei... stop that. It's embarrassing."

She heard him chuckle lowly in response as he stroke the crease her ass, "You're fucking sexy, [Name]. That's why that guy earlier was eager to talk to you. He wants to get into your pants."

He slowly snaked his fingers to her wet folds and rubbed her clit without warning. His other fingers were inches away from her entrance, teasing her.

"A-ah... Seijuro I-" she couldn't bring herself to form proper sentences and moan his name when he plunged two fingers directly inside her, pumping in and out.

"That's it, [Name]," he coaxed. "You are only allowed to say my name. Not anyone else's."

[Name] was slowly feeling the familiar tight knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. She bit her lips from making more lewd noises. She was getting closer to orgasm when Akashi pulled his finger out and released the pressure in her clit.

"But it's not enough." He said while panting. He reached for the keys of the cuffs on his bedside table and unlocked it, letting her hands go free.

"I want you to say it, [Name]." He spun her around and her eyes met his beautiful mismatched ones.

"Or else, I'll leave you frustrated for the whole night. You know, it just turned 6 in the evening. I can do this for hours."

She believed him, all right. Knowing that he just did that a couple of seconds ago where her orgasm vanished into thin air, but she knew that she didn't do anything wrong. Whether her friend's motives are not pure, she was only interested in catching up.

"Don't you trust me at all?" She looked at him, eyes full of emotions. She knew what she was doing was an act of desperation, but what can she do? Surrender her pride to him? Yeah, like that'll happen.

Akashi looked at her for a couple of seconds and placed a kiss in her lips, "Nice try, sweetheart. I trust you, but I need reassurance." His lips moved down to her collarbone and sucked on it, creating another hickey, yet again.

"I need you to say it," he said again. "It's not that hard."

She arched her back when his mouth enclosed one of her hardening buds, swirling his tongue on it.

Reassurance. He wanted her to say it. Don't get her wrong, she said it to him a couple of times, but it took her a lot of effort and confidence gained from alcohol to be affectionate towards him. Being forced to say it, though he knows she does she feels, makes her even more frustrated, sexually and mentally.

She looked at him when she sensed his body pulling away and marvel when he unbuttoned his shirt and discarding it to the floor with a soft thud.

He leaned towards her again and pulled her into a deep, hot kiss. She may not be the lovey-dovey type of girlfriend but she expresses her feelings what she can't put into words by simply doing this small things, kissing him for example.

She opened her mouth instinctively when he swiped his tongue on her lower lip and they explored each other's cavern. They both moaned when their tongues made contact with each other, each kiss getting hotter than the previous.

When they broke the kiss, [Name] was panting for air, her chest lifting up and down as Akashi looked at her. His eyes darkened with lust.

She was oblivious of how she looked right now, her lips swollen, glistening from their kiss that makes him want to kiss her again, her soft hair, splayed in all directions, her body was covered in sweat and he wanted to lick every part of it.

She was still in oblivion as he can see. Akashi smirked. Stubborn isn't she? This was one of the facts that attracted him to her. Other people wouldn't think twice to yield at his command but her... she was special. She would always put up a fight first, and that's what excites him even more, a challenge.

In an instant, he went down on her again, ignoring the growing tent in the lower portion of his body and continued to tease [Name].

He spread her legs apart, firmly planting them in the mattress and licked her wet sex lazily. She let out a soft cry.

"Seijuro... nnhhh.." her half-lidded eyes were trying to focus. She's not going to cave in, goddamnit!

He fastens his pace by lapping up her juices. Her taste is so addicting and it only makes him to want more. She was like a drug to him. So insatiable.

"I-I'm- Oh, God!" [Name] jerked her hips upward, trying to attain relief, urging Akashi to go deeper. He kept teasing her until her walls clenched his tongue. He immediately pulled out of her and watched her groan in the lack of contact.

"Say it."

She furiously shook her head. Her body is so sensitive right now; just a mere touch would send her to the edge.

She's frustrated to feel release that her hands slowly went downwards, but was smacked by Akashi. She looked at him looming over her, a dangerous glint in his eyes flashed.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart, or else." He brought her hands up above her. "Just say it, [Name]."

[Name] shook her head frantically. She won't back down even though her body is burning with desire to feel his touch. She'll go crazy if he keeps up with this.

Akashi raised a brow and caressed [Name] damp face, "No?"

He kissed her on the lips and much to his surprise, she hungrily replied. Biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue.

She pushed him in the chest slightly. Akashi let out a low chuckle, "Are you angry?"

"Fuck, Seijuro. Do you want me to beg?" She was on the verge of crying. "Fuck me senseless, Seijuro. I can't take it anymore."

Akashi groaned and palmed his throbbing erection, still bound in his pants. Fuck, if he'll take off his pants right now, he won't be able to hold back on fucking her senseless like she begged him to. It took a lot of courage for him not to obey her wish.

"Wrong words, [Name]. You know what I want to hear," he murmured and took one of her hardened buds and she can't help but to writhe under his touch.

"No!" She firmly objected, but her body said otherwise.

Akashi swirled his tongue and bit her nipple lightly, "You really are stubborn."

Even when she felt him back away again, his touch still lingers.

The feeling of his hot breath hitting her sensitive skin before he makes contact with it sends undeniable pleasure to her body that only he could do. She felt him caress her thighs. Will he tease her again and leave her again after? Will she be able to sustain much longer?

She was caught off guard when she felt him taking off his remaining clothes, unbuckling his belt and pulling it down together with his boxers. He leaned down to kiss her, their chest in line to each others.

"I'm almost at my limit, sweetheart. I'll continue your punishment some other time."

Her hips automatically met his, as he slid his whole length into her in one push. She moaned and started to feel the immense pleasure he's bringing to her body. She wrapped her arms to his body, digging her dull fingers to his smooth back and biting her lower lips, but that didn't prevent her from creating sensual noises that urged Akashi to increase.

Her eyes widened when the pleasure suddenly stopped, his body suddenly pulling away from her embrace.

"No!" Her raspy voice protested. He can't stop. Goddamnit!

"Say it."

Reassurance. That was all that he needs. She felt tears streaming from her face. How dare he? He only did that to push her even further. That was the most cruel thing he did to her

"Damn you, Seijuro! I love you! I love you. Make love to me," she felt her pride fell down as she said those words. She had swallowed her pride, he won.

He stifled her cries with a kiss and she accepted willingly. Her body had become Akashi's slave.

All of her worries and stubbornness fade away when he started to move. Each thrust giving the both of them pleasure. She felt herself willingly accepting the punishment he gave to her.

Until they reached the peak of their pleasure and Akashi grunted as he came inside her. Her eyes rolled back to her head and her mouth opened.

"Seijuro…" she cried as she reached her climax, gripping his shoulders to bring him closer to her.

They were catching their breaths as their bodies were still joined. Akashi pressed his body to hers. [Name] can hear his heartbeat and closed her eyes. She listened to it as she slowly drifted off

"Thank you, sweetheart." Akashi softly whispered and kissed her forehead. God knows how she loves this girl so much. It was rare that she says those words to him, but he always treasures it in his memory.

Right then and there, before she went to sleep she realized that she may be stubborn as hell but in the end, she will always yield to his commands.

And he realized that she would never replace him with some mundane man. Her actions in their earlier deed were enough proof to assure him that he was the only one. Her stubbornness may be hard to bend, but that was the thing that attracted him the most.

_**Thank you very much for those who reviewed, followed, and made one of my one-shot one of their favorites. It really means a lot to me. All of the actions mentioned above are highly appreciated and honestly, it makes me giggle and giddy whenever I see someone has just liked what I wrote. **_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo. **_


End file.
